Comfortress
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kano bermimpi akan Kakak. Kido selalu datang.


**Comfortress**

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Days © Jin (shizennoteki-P). Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Kano Shuuya/Kido Tsubomi. **Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating**: K+.

_(Kano bermimpi akan Kakak. Kido selalu datang.)_

* * *

Di malam-malam setelah kematian Ayano, selalu saja langkah Kido berhenti di depan kamar paling ujung di lorong markas baru. Di malam pertama, dia hanya berniat untuk membelokkan langkah ke dapur guna membasahi kerongkongannya, tetapi di malam-malam berikutnya, dia pasti berhenti dan mengubah destinasi yang diniatkannya sejak awal.

"_Nee-chan, nee-chan_."

Kido merapatkan genggamannya pada jari-jarinya sendiri di dalam saku jaket. Dia mendorong pintu kamar yang memang sengaja tidak dikunci.

"_Nee-chan_—"

Kido melangkah menghampiri.

Penipu seperti Kano tetap saja memiliki waktu di mana dia tidak berkesempatan memasang topeng dan tertangkap basah dengan ekspresi terpolos; tanpa pelindung, tanpa pertahanan, tanpa trik pengelabu. Mungkin Kido bisa dispesialkan sebab dia melihat momen di mana Kano tak mengenakan topeng, tapi dia tidak merasa seperti itu. Langit akan berada di bawah kakinya jika dia menganggap dirinya dikhususkan untuk perihal ini. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak khusus. Kenapa dia harus merasa khusus ketika melihat Kano meracaukan nama seseorang yang sudah tiada dalam tidurnya?

"_Nee-chan_ ..."

Lama hidup bersama telah mengakrabkan Kido pada makna akan pentingnya mengulurkan tangan ketika ada suatu ketidaknormalan pada sang rekan. Ya, dia mungkin enggan mengakuinya, tetapi menolong Kano di tidurnya adalah hal memang seharusnya dia lakukan.

"_Nee-chan_ ..."

Kido meringis. Desisnya satu tangga nada dengan angin malam yang rupanya bersumber dari jendela yang dengan cerobohnya lupa dirapatkan Kano. Kido tidak peduli. Kano lebih butuh penanganan.

"_Nee-chan_ ..."

Tangan Kido menyentuh lengan Kano. Kano meraihnya. "Terima kasih, _nee-chan_."

Tangan Kano memproteksi jemari Kido. Lemah, namun sentuhannya membuat Kido ingin menggigil.

"_Nee-chan_ tidak sungguh-sungguh pergi, 'kan?"

Biasanya apa yang akan Ayano lakukan pada mereka ketika mereka bermimpi buruk, ketika mereka masih merasa dihantui monster-monster berwajah gelap dalam mimpi mereka? Kido masih mengingat metode utama yang dilakukan Ayano: memeluk mereka, atau setidaknya berada di sisi berbaringnya para adik-adik itu sampai mereka tenang dan kening mereka tidak berkerut lagi karena ketakutan tak mampu membedakan kenyataan dan khayalan.

"_Nee-chan_, aku sudah lebih mampu menguasai mataku sendiri."

Kido menaiki tempat tidur Kano. Tangannya terpaksa ikut bergerak karena perubahan posisinya, Kano langsung menguatkan genggamannya. "_Nee-chan_, jangan pergi."

_Danchou_ menepukkan telapak tangannya yang dingin ke sisi kepala Kano. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Kano, "Aku di sini," hanya berupa bisikan tipis yang lebih lembut dari tarikan napas. Menyamarkan suara adalah hal yang ia tahu bisa ia lakukan untuk kali ini. Di sini, dialah sang penipu. Kano-lah sang korban. Mungkin dia boleh merasa bangga, tetapi hal-hal lain melunturkan kebanggaannya menjadi tetes-tetes kesia-siaan yang lebur di dalam lautan rasa perih belaka.

Kano akhirnya bisa tidur nyenyak. Setelah tangan mereka lepas, Kido telah lupa akan niatnya untuk minum. Dia segera kembali ke kamarnya, melepas beratnya beban hati dengan menutup mata dengan lengannya.

* * *

Selalu, semua terjadi dalam pola pengulangan.

Kano meracau, Kido datang. Seolah telah menjadi sebuah selalu terbangun di malam hari dengan kehendak yang tidak dipaksakan. Dia selalu melewati kamar Kano, dan jam berapapun dia melewatinya, selalu saja Kano ditangkap basah olehnya.

Pernah, pada suatu malam, ucapan _nee-chan_ itu hampir-hampir tidak ditangkap telinga Kido. Tetapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa nalurinya tidak keliru menjabarkan suasana sekitar. Dia memasuki kamar Kano, dan memang benar adanya.

Kido lantas melakukannya lagi: menyentuh jaket Kano yang berantakan dan tak sempat dia lepaskan ketika tidur. Membisikkan bahwa dia di sini, dan pergi tak lama setelahnya.

Kano sepertinya tidak tahu tentang mimpi dan kehadiran Kido di malam-malam suramnya itu, karena di setiap sarapan pagi, Kano selalu ceria kembali dan seolah tak pernah diliputi ketakutan dalam mimpi seperti itu. Kido tahu dia tidak sedang ditipu. Kido tahu. Tenang, dia memang tahu. Yakin. Hidup bertahun-tahun dengan Kano telah memberinya banyak pengalaman serta cara lihai menilai apakah Kano sedang menjebak dia ke dalam dunia kebohongan atau tidak.

Kemudian, di malam lain, tak jauh jaraknya dengan yang terakhir kali Kano alami, Kido melewati kamar Kano lagi.

Laki-laki itu berkeringat.

"Ayano _nee-chan_ ..."

Kido melekaskan langkahnya. Tak peduli bahwa pintu tak dia tutup kembali.

"Aku di sini."

Sepelan gesekan dedaunan antara satu sama lain di musim dengan angin yang jarang, dan ekspresi wajah Kano melembut seperti sehelai daun yang diberkahi setetes kecil embun wangi.

Kido pulang ke kamarnya setelah Kano mulai menenang dan tangannya lunglai jatuh ke sisi tempat tidur. Kido juga merasa beruntung, dia tak susah tidur setelahnya.

Walau, saat paginya, dia ingat bahwa dia bermimpi sedang berada di sudut gang sempit dan meringkuk sambil meneteskan air mata. Seekor kucing hitam bermata merah melengos begitu saja melewatinya, acuh-tak-acuh, tak mampu dia gapai, lantas dia kembali menangis sampai terbangun.

* * *

"Ayano-_neechan_ ..."

Dia _leader_. Dia harus melakukannya. Langkahnya berganti arah, dapur dilupakannya, rasa haus diabaikannya.

"_Nee-chan_, aku yakin _nee-chan _belum mati."

Kido memanjat tempat tidur. Seolah mendeteksi kehadiran, Kano langsung menangkap apapun yang dia bisa yang dia rasa sedang mendekat padanya. Tangan Kido.

Kido tidak tersenyum. Matanya terpejam sesaat ketika dia menunduk untuk menemui telinga Kano. Sempat dia singkirkan juntai helai rambutnya yang mulai memanjang agar Kano tak terbangun oleh rasa geli yang bisa saja menghancurkan beberapa hal.

Kido terbayang akan mimpi-mimpinya sendiri, diabaikan oleh seekor kucing hitam yang suka melenggang dengan kecuekan yang gamblang ketika sudut gang terasa menyempit di balik punggungnya. Dia gemetar dan sudah berniat untuk mundur menghindari Kano.

"_Nee-chan_, jawab aku."

Dengan getar suara Kano yang dia rasa inilah kali pertama dia mendengarnya, Kido menemukan satu kesimpulan yang melogiskan seluruh kejadian.

Kano telah jatuh cinta pada kakak angkatnya sendiri, barangkali?

Barangkali.

Seolah ada yang tercerabut dari dalam rongga dadanya. Berlubang besar. Seperti rongga di tanah setelah sebuah pohon besar dicabut dari sana; menganga, melompong, dan menyakitkan untuk dibayangkan.

"Ya, aku di sini."

Kido merasa bahwa dia baru saja menjelma menjadi ular. Desis yang meluncur dari bibirnya terdengar mengerikan untuk telinganya sendiri.

Namun tidak untuk Kano.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Setelah pergi dari kamar Kano dan tertidur kembali malam itu, Kido melihat atap yang merendah, merendah, dan semakin merendah di atasnya dalam mimpinya, dia terpenjara. Jeruji berkarat membujur di hadapannya. Jauh di sana, Ayano ada bersama Kano. Kano kecil. Tangan mereka bergenggaman, dan ada Seto mengekori.

Berulang kali nama _Shuuya_ dia teriakkan, berkali lipat pula kecepatan atap di atasnya merendahkan diri dan menelan entitas dirinya.

* * *

Malam itu agak berbeda. Ketika Kido melintas, Kano masih tenang. Barulah setelah dia mengambil segelas air es dan melegakan diri dengan itu, di perjalanannya untuk mencapai kamar kembali, Kano mengigau. Sempat dalam hatinya Kido bertanya-tanya, mengapa ada perbedaan seperti ini. Pertandakah?

Kido menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari Kano ketika panggilan akan seorang yang telah tiada itu terdengar samar. Jari Kano kemudian terlepas, Kido berpikir bahwa inilah saat ketika dia harus pergi. Oh, tidak, tidak. Bukan. Belum waktunya. Jemari Kano menjelajah di atas permukaan jaketnya, memanjat lembut. "Ayano-_neechan_, aku melihat monster."

Kido ditariknya. Mau tak mau, Kido menaiki tempat tidur Kano yang berantakan lagi. Dia baru akan memulai aksinya yang biasa lagi saat dia tahu ada yang tak beres dengan rongga dadanya. Sesak. Sepanas inikah kamar Kano? Atau ini bukan karena kurangnya udara—

—melainkan kurangnya _balasan_ yang dia harap?

Kano _memimpikan _Ayano. Bintang pun tahu sebesar apa rasa rindu Kano yang harus dia sembunyikan delapan belas jam dalam sehari. Bulan pun mengerti bahwa enam jam dalam tidurnya adalah kurang cukup untuk mengenang Ayano kembali. Langit pun paham bahwa sepuluh hingga tiga belas menit dalam mimpinya tak cukup bagi Kano untuk merapalkan kembali orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Lantas, Kido pun mengerti bahwa Kano memang benar-benar menganggap Ayano benar-benar berharga untuk hidupnya hingga kekuatannya dalam memalsukan fakta pun binasa—tak mampu berkompetisi dengan parahnya rasa ingin untuk menggapai Ayano lagi.

Kali ini bukan terasa seperti sebatang pohon yang tercerabut dari bumi lagi. Seperti sebuah tanaman layu yang hanya mampu bungkam diletakkan di tengah gurun; terbakar panas dan hancur mencokelat tak tertolong.

Tangan Kido gemetar ketika menggenggam bahu Kano. Dikuatkannya dirinya sendiri. Dicobanya kembali melaksanakan rutinitas.

"Aku ... di sini."

Dia ingin meruntuhkan dunia saat ini juga, atau menyingkirkan dirinya sendiri ke sudut Bimasakti. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya sendiri! Tapi geletar dari dasar perutnya teresonansi ke tenggorokannya dan mengacaukan kinerja pengeluaran suara yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Pita suaranya bergetar tanpa dia minta. Suaranya terdengar.

Suaranya yang jelas sebagai Kido Tsubomi.

Mata Kano terbuka lebar.

"Tsu—Kido?!"

Kido berlari. Mengunci pintu kamar adalah hal paling jenius yang dia bisa lakukan saat ini.

* * *

"_Nee-chan_."

Kano bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri di tengah kesadarannya yang berada di tepian antara kenyataan dan khayalan.

"_Nee-chan_—" dia menyadari ada yang salah dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Oh tidak, yang salah ini ucapannya atau keadaan sekitarnya? Kano familiar dengan suasana ini; dingin di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Napasnya mulai tidak teratur, sekat terbangun di dalam tenggorokannya. Dia, seolah telah hafal dengan sebuah kebiasaan yang hanya setengah sadar dialaminya, ingat bahwa pasti akan ada yang datang di suasana seperti ini, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"_Nee-chan_," tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan ini.

Derap kaki menjauh dari sisi tempat tidurnya, bayangan tertinggal sebelum pintu ditutup dengan kasar.

"Kido—"

Hilang.

* * *

Kano bertemu Ayano malam itu. Ya, dia melihatnya namun Ayano tak mampu tergapai. Kano berlari tapi dia dijebak hujan, dan Ayano menghilang di kegelapan. Panggilannya akan Ayano pasti dapat terdengar sampai keluar dari alam mimpi, dia tahu itu—seolah dia diberitahu alam bawah sadarnya.

Dia merasa seperti berlari di tengah senja yang tiba-tiba dikuasai badai musim gugur, mencari apa yang hilang. Apa yang hilang? Ayano? Bukan, pikirannya tertuju pada keputusan bahwa itu adalah jawaban yang salah. Lantas, apa yang dia cari?

Seseorang berhenti di hadapannya dan tapak kakinya yang berdecit di atas tanah licin harus jadi lebih kotor ketika mengerem mendadak.

"Kido?"

"—Kido?"

"—Kido?"

Tidak ada yang membelainya, tidak ada yang menyentuhnya, dan tak ada yang mengalirkan kata-kata penenang ke rongga pendengarannya yang sempat tuli ketika dalam mimpi.

Kano terduduk. Tidak ada siapapun dalam kegelapan. Sejenak, dia diam, dan semuanya berubah jadi tawa setelah itu. Tawa tanpa suara yang mengungkapkan lengkungan bibir setinggi pipi. Kenapa dia jadi mencari Kido di saat dia tahu bahwa Ayano-lah yang dipanggil-panggil rasa rindunya?

Apa alam bawah sadarnya sudah tahu hal ini—bahwa Kido telah mulai menjadi apa yang dia cari setelah apa yang dia temukan di dua malam sebelum ini? Sebab, Kido-lah yang meraup semua mimpi buruk yang terucap lewat bibirnya dan memaketkannya ke neraka, dan menggantinya dengan ketenangan yang disampaikan lewat bisik lembut yang mengalir seperti sutra cair ke telinganya?

Kano berbaring kembali. Bantal di atas kepalanya.

Dia teringat akan senyum Ayano saat dia menghibur ketika dia bermimpi buruk dulu, tetapi bibirnya memanggil-manggil nama Kido.

* * *

"Kido ...?"

Kano menangkap dirinya sendiri berbisik pada bantal malam itu. Lagi-lagi nama itu. Lagi-lagi dia teringat Ayano. Lagi-lagi dia mengingat sentuhan Kido pada mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

Lagi-lagi dia menginginkan Kido untuk datang.

Lagi-lagi dia merasa bahwa tanda tanya mulai menguasai kepalanya. Mengapa, mengapa Kido? Mengapa alam bawah sadarnya mulai menggeser pusat revolusi pada orang yang lain—seolah hanya dari orang itulah dia bisa mendapat ketenangan?

Lagi-lagi dia ingin Kido.

* * *

"Kido."

"Kido."

"Kido."

Lagi, itu terjadi. Di tengah malam saat sudut tiga puluh derajat terbentuk antara angka dua dan angka induk jam dinding. Enam bulan setelah kematian Ayano.

* * *

"Kido," Seto menarik siku Kido yang baru saja keluar dari ruang makan.

"Apa?"

Seto memastikan bahwa memang hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, matanya melirik kiri dan kanan dalam gerak cepat, "Beberapa kali, setiap kali aku lewat di depan kamar Kano, aku mendengar dia memanggil-manggil namamu."

Kido menyentakkan tangan Seto. "Bukan urusanku."

* * *

Kido mulai berpikir untuk bekerja sambilan, agar bisa mendapat uang lebih banyak, supaya bisa merombak markas ini, sehingga mereka bisa punya kamar mandi di masing-masing kamar.

Sebab, ketiadaan akan kamar mandi pribadi ini membuatnya terpaksa untuk pergi keluar kamar di tengah malam.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya ketika melewati kamar itu. Untuk malam hari, dia tidak mau mempedulikan eksistensi laki-laki itu. Bolehkah? Hanya kurang lebih lima atau enam jam dari dua puluh empat jam, itu saja. Karena di malam hari, apa yang dilakukan Kano baginya menggerus rasa lebih gores daripada tipuan-tipuan konyol yang sering dilakukan Kano untuk mengisengi dirinya di siang hari.

"Kido—"

Kido mempercepat langkahnya. Tidakkah dia sedang ditipu? Entah, Kido tidak mendeteksi kebohongan di sekitarnya. Dia segera menyamarkan diri dengan sekitar, membuat Kano-lah menjadi pihak yang tertipu sekarang.

Kano berhenti di lorong karena dia tidak menemukan Kido. Kido tidak peduli seberapa lama dia berada di toilet, yang jelas, dia membiarkan Kano pergi dulu dan memasuki kamarnya kembali.

Kano mencarinya untuk meminta penenangan atas mimpi-mimpinya akan Ayano, itu saja yang dipikirkan Kido. Ya, dia tidak mau merepotkan dirinya dengan pemikiran yang aneh-aneh. Ha, biarlah menyakitkan meninggalkan Kano begini (karena dalam hatinya pun, dia tak mampu menolak bahwa dia ingin datang lagi pada Kano). Tetapi _menyakitkan_ kedengarannya lebih baik daripada _kerepotan_. Ia amat mengantuk.

* * *

Kano bermimpi akan Ayano lagi. Tapi dia menginginkan keberadaan Kido. Bisikan Kido yang dia tangkap basah sedang dilancarkan ke telinganya itu membuatnya tahu bahwa Kido-lah yang ia butuhkan.

Bukan Ayano.

Sesederhana itu bukan menyimpulkannya?

Batas antara nafsu dan ingin begitu tipis sampai-sampai tak terlihat di mana garisnya.

* * *

"_Nee-chan_."

Kido membuang muka. Lagi-lagi dia merasa kesialan sedang ditumpahruahkan ke atas kepalanya dan membasahi dirinya hingga ke ujung kaki. Kenapa dia harus terbangun di saat seperti ini lagi? Dia sudah berniat ingin mundur, tapi kebangkitan naluri yang sudah dikuburkannya tak mampu dia elak. Kata peduli memang tidak pernah terucap, tapi tidak pula itu mengartikan bahwa Kido tak memilikinya. Terkhususkan untuk Kano. Bahkan, level-level di atas makna peduli semata pun telah dilewatinya.

Buku-buku jarinya yang memutih di balik saku jaket adalah bukti bahwa ada sebuah pertarungan di dalam hatinya yang memperlama waktu berdirinya di depan pintu kamar Kano.

Akhirnya, salah satu pihak di dalam hatinya pun menyerah—dan itu adalah egoisme. Kido tidak ingin jahat di waktu yang salah, yang bisa-bisa membuat dia menyesal di waktu yang tak terduga.

Kido melangkah mausk ke kamar Kano.

"_Nee-chan_—"

Kido langsung merasakan rindu ketika dia menyentuh lengan Kano. Dia teringat sekian malam lalu. Dia ingin melakukan ini lagi, demi Kano, atas nama rasa peduli (_dan kasih_), untuk ketenangan Kano juga—tanpa terusik gejolak rasa panas yang tak seharusnya dia miliki. Ya, memang tak seharusnya—maksudnya, hei, demi Tuhan, dia tak ingin mencemburui kakaknya sendiri! Kakak angkat yang sudah meyakinkan bahwa dia layak berdiri di atas bumi dan boleh menjadi orang yang lebih berguna meski dia berbeda.

"Aku—"

Semua terasa seperti sekejap saja ketika dia langsung melihat Kano sudah berada dalam posisi duduk di hadapannya dan mencengkeram lengannya.

Sial. Dia ditipu.

Seringai Kano membuatnya takluk pada rasa malu.

"Aku membutuhkan bisikanmu agar aku bisa tidur lagi."

"Aku tidak menerima tipuan lagi, atau akan kupatahkan tanganmu."

"Ayolah, Tsubomi—"

"Apa dengan itu kau akan melepaskanku?"

"Ya, tentu saja," angguk Kano, hampir tak terlihat karena cahaya yang melimpahi ruang hanya cahaya remang dari lorong. "Aku bermimpi sedang berada di ladang ular. Aku ditipu diriku sendiri di dalam mimpi. Tidak ada yang menolongku."

"Itu balasan yang setimpal untukmu."

"Galak sekali—"

"Tidur."

"Bukan ini yang kumau."

"Apa katamu tadi?" desis Kido, "Tidak ada yang menolong? _Nee-chan_?"

"_Nee-chan_ sudah benar-benar pergi. Kurasa penolongku ada di dunia nyata sekarang, makanya aku melarikan diri dari dunia mimpi."

"Kau sudah bisa melarikan diri dari mimpi burukmu, untuk apa kau mencari penolong lagi?"

"Karena aku butuh penolong agar bisa mengantarkanku tidur lagi tanpa diganggu mimpi buruk."

Kido mendorong Kano, kepala lelaki itu terhempas ke bantal, dia mendekati telinga Kano, "Aku akan di sini sampai kau tertidur. Tidurlah."

Kano menyeringai, namun tidak menjawab.

Tak sampai lima menit, Kido bisa keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi.

* * *

Kano mendapati dirinya berucap 'Kido', 'Kido', 'Kido' dan 'Kido' lagi dalam beberapa malam berikutnya.

Kido tidak terpanggil. Tidak ada lagi tidur yang terpotong baginya. Dia nyenyak di kamarnya, namun Kano membutuhkannya.

(Ya, sekarang penghias ujung-ujung mimpi buruk sudah menjadi _Kido, Kido dan Kido_ bagi Kano.)

Maka Kano-lah yang memutuskan untuk menolong dirinya sendiri. Dialah yang mengintip ke kamar Kido dan memastikan bahwa gadis itu _ada_. Dia _ada_, maka Kano tenang. Buktinya? Ketika dia kembali ke kamarnya, tak lama kemudian dia sudah bisa tertidur kembali, dan hanya dibangunkan oleh cahaya yang lurus menembus kaca jendela kamarnya.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: dibuat berdasarkan headcanon soal 'kemungkinan kano naksir ayano waktu dia kecil', yang bangkit pas nonton anime eps ayano no koufuku riron. di situ kano sempat blushing kan waktu kido bilang 'you play too, shuuya. you hate doing anything without neechan, right?'. hshshs

but kanokido is still my otp okay

ah, nisa udah berapa kali bikin fic soal mimpi-mimpi gitu ah iyasih ndak kreatip tapi sungguh mimpi itu adalah prompt yang bener-bener bagus buat bikin fic yang 'darkish-and-hurty-plus-comfy- gitu wwww


End file.
